


Falling For Her

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay feels the Speed Force pull him, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For Her

He runs, just at the edge of the Speed Force. She calls to him, caresses him, inside and out. Makes him long to be with her forever, safe in the lightning. He goes, pushes himself harder, trying to break past that barrier that keeps him from his siren.

"Jay."

Just as simple as that, the spell she weaves is broken. One word, heard in his mind, his heart.

His wife. The real mistress of all his life. Knowing she's waiting, knowing she needs him, is the first step.

The second one hurts a little more, as he tends to trip after the word processes.

He still thinks it is Barry that throws her voice to his ear.

The boy's not ready to turn over the lightning just yet.


End file.
